Love Is On Its Way
by HannahBanana710
Summary: Chad begins to fall for somebody he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a chance or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I left the set of _Mackenzie Falls_ feeling proud. I had done an exceptional job at this weeks episode. I decided to go to the cafeteria and reward myself with a big bowl of starwaberry fro-yo. As I walked I heard this loud sobbing noise coming from the entrance of the _So Random!_ set. I walked over and to my surprise I saw...

* * *

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"What do you want Chad?" Sonny said. She hid her face and wiped her tears, not wanting to seem weak or vulnerable un front of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Why are you crying?" Chad asked. He sat on the steps by Sonny and looked at her, with sincere sympathy. _Chad? why are you doing this? It isn't like you actually care about Sonny. Or..maybe you do._

"Chad, seriously why would I tell you something like this?" Sonny asked Chad. there were hints of doubt, yet hints of trust.

"Sonny, I know I act like a jerk sometimes. But I hate seeing a girl upset. so why don't you tell me what is wrong with you?" chas said, throwing his arm around Sonn'y shoulders.

"I guess I could tell you..." Sonny said. the tears started up again and she tried to talk through her tears. " My boyfriend, Mark, just broke up with me. He said he found a girl prettier than me and I wasn't even worth his time." she began sobbing and her body began to shake.

"Well he is an idiot. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend." Chad said. _Chad? Did you actually say that? Stop It! Chad Dylan Cooper cares for nobody except himself!!_

"Really? You mean that?" Sonny said. She was still crying but she showed a weak smile.

"Well, Yeah. you are very pretty. No! Gorgeous. He is the unlucky one if he let you go." Chas said.

"Thanks. You know, surprisingly that made me feel better. Especially coming from you." Sonny said. She leaned on Chad's chest and just sat there, trying to control the remaining tears.

Chad put his hand on her back and made small circles, trying to comfort her. He rested his head on hers. Sonny looked up and smiled at him and they both looked into each others eyes. Once they realized what they were doing, they both looked away.

_Chad..just admit it you like Sonny. You have since she got here. Now do something about it! _

"Kiss me." Chad said. He was surpsied he said it.

Sonny leaned in the tiniest bit.

"You know that wasn't an order." Chad whispered.

"I know." Sonny said with a big smile.

They both leaned in and their lips met. they both felt sparks moving about them and even though the kiss only lasted a couple seconds, it seemed to last for hours.

They both pulled away and smiled.

* * *

**_Author's Note: this was my first try at a Channy story. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review. Thanks..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with A Chance or any characters in it.**

It was the day after the kiss and Chad strolled into the cafeteria feeling proud. He threw his arm around Sonny's shoulder, but to his surprise she shook him off.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Chad, yesterday was nice, but..." She stopped to think. "I can't help but think you only did it because you felt sorry for me. I'm sorry Chad. But it can't work that way."

Chad's mouth hung open as if he was hoping the right words would just jump out.

"I'm sorry" Sonny whispered. She left the cafeteria and Chad guessed she went to her dressing room.

Chad went into his room and lifted his laptop out of its case. He went onto _Yahoo!_.

_Search: _How to show a girl you love her.

1. Send her some flowers, or a stuffed animal with a note or card, reading something along the lines of, "From your secret admirer," or, "You are always beautiful." If it sounds too cheesy to you, you get the point; just be sweet.

2. Use your talents to your advantage. If you're an artist, paint her a little keepsake, to secretly put somewhere, where she is sure to find it.

3. Put a note in her locker, etc., telling her to listen to a certain radio station, and about what time to listen. call the radio station and request a song for her, from you, the anonymous guy (or girl) that loves her.

4. Write her a poem or heartfelt love lettter. Drop it into her locker,or on her desk, or whereever you are.

_Number One: Easy!_

_Number Two: What Talent? Acting? How will I use that. Hmm, discard this one._

_Number Three: I can do that, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I can do anything._

_Number Four: Heartfelt. Define Heartfelt._

Chad went onto and typed in :Heartfelt. He got " sincerely or deeply meant.

_Not in too much detail, but I can manage._


End file.
